


Habits

by LiandravZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: dramionedrabble, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiandravZ/pseuds/LiandravZ
Summary: “If we’re gonna do this, Malfoy. No strings attached, just for pure pleasure.” She clarified, and never in her wildest thoughts she would be in a situation like this. “If you want to date someone, we can stop, just say the word. And if I don’t want this anymore, I’ll tell you honestly. Lastly, don’t fall in love with me because for sure, I know I won’t fall for you.”And his answer was a simple nod.It was just supposed to be a mistake driven by their careless actions but what they say "last time" became a past time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> *The characters belong to JKR, I am in no way, shape, or form claiming it. All the events and scenarios that happened in this story is a product of my afternoon daydreams and midnight imaginations.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_Habits_. We have all one, or most people have many habits. It could be in the form of sport, writing, reading, or anything. But for Hermione, he became her habit. The person sleeping peacefully beside her, naked but covered in silk sheets. She couldn’t help but stare at him. How could someone be so beautiful when they sleep? He looks like the calm before the storm even when he is the storm. His tall and slender physique is visible under the sheets. Could she consider herself lucky, he does not allow anyone to see this side of him, the laid back and messy side of him. Knowing Draco Malfoy, he wouldn’t allow himself to be seen without his neat and sleek looks. Even for a casual coffee meet at a cafe, he would always wear his blond hair pushed back.

Hermione's eyes directed into the clock placed in the bedside table near her. 7:30 am, it's quite early for her to wake up at a time like this whenever it's a Saturday and she's with Draco. Fridays and Saturdays are always theirs - their time. Colleagues on Monday to Thursdays and when it's the weekend they're - she hates the term but it's what likely other people would call their relationship - _fuck buddies_. Two people in bed with so much pleasure and passion, you can almost call it making love because of the flame they both add to the fire of their bodies touching each other. But the only thing that differs is that there is no love between them. At that thought, she let out a very small chuckled and sighed. It never should have been like this. She said it's just a one-time thing but God, it became a past time. _He became a habit. She became his habit._

__________________________________________________________

_Last year, French Riviera._

It all started last summer when Hermione had the thirst of running away from Britain for a little while. Everything back in there is a mess, her relationship with Ron is stained, not in a way that one of them cheated, but most evidently for the reason that may be for all the two years that they’ve been together no matter how hard they try the spark isn’t just there. It felt like their relationship is a mere convenience for both of them. That’s why they decided to take a break. Ron flew quickly to Ireland to play for their quidditch team. Sure, people always somehow knew they would end up together because they’re Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger -- the young heroine couple, best friends of the boy who saved the Wizarding World. In short, almost two years of her life after the war was being authored and watched by the whole wizarding community and Hermione didn’t like the idea of it. Two years like that was utter hell. And it messed up with her thoughts, it’s bloody confusing.

“One Margarita blue please.” The man behind her ordered. The voice was quite familiar, it’s the voice he heard the last two years ago.

She glanced at her side to confirm her assumptions.

“Malfoy?” She called.

“In the flesh, Granger.” He chuckled. She’s still bewildered. There’s something changed about him, for one, why is he even in a muggle pub? And second, he seemed more healthy and refresh from the last time she saw him.

“This must be a dream, I reckon. You, a pureblood elitist in a muggle pub?” She blurted out, obviously to her tone that she drank many shots already. She’s not used to this drinking in the pub thing alone. She had always Ginny or Harry to stop her from drinking way too much and end up embarrassing herself.

“Well, some of us learned how to place all the past and old beliefs in a box that is buried below six feet off the ground.” His tone changed in a cold one, the one that she is most used to. Her sober self knew that she must have pushed a button but her tipsy self continued to blabber.

“Kidding! Anyway, so is this where you’ve been for the last two years? Hiding in one of your chateaus along the coast of the French Riviera?” She chuckled.

“You know what Granger, for someone who is so smart you’re very stupid when you decided to drink a hard liquor when it seems like you’re alone.” He sipped at his drink.

“I’m not alone, I’m with you. My Hoggy warty Hogwarts classmate.” She slurs. Hermione Granger is definitely drunk.

He just stared at her and shifted his body towards the counter, and it seemed like he was ignoring her. Hermione, blinked a few times and shook her head, and got up. What was she thinking, drunk talking to Malfoy? She paid her bill and started walking back to her hotel. Her hotel is just a 5-minute walk from the pub, but before she reached her hotel she stopped at the beautiful and quiet boulevard, it’s already 1 am and the moon is still shining so bright.

“It’s so peaceful.” A voice behind her said he followed her. Malfoy was behind her.

“I wanna stay here.” She said still looking at the sea.

“That’s why I stayed here. Not for hiding but for peace. Britain’s too much.”

Draco Malfoy and peace, two different things. But now, it seemed like they’re in _a union_.

Without thinking she’s suddenly found herself ranting to him. “I hate it there, I used to love it. Now I just want to pack up my things and leave. It’s so frustrating when everyone’s eyes are on you. It’s like they planned your whole life for you.” She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged them out of stress. He didn’t say anything but just walked closer to her side. She continued to rant, "I didn't even know that I was going to be married this June until it was on the front page of the Daily Prophet and a whole article on Witch Weekly! See, it's ridiculous! I don't even want to get married yet! And so does Ron! For merlin's sake, I'm just 21."

She catches her breathe, and there was silence. The brushing of the wind against their skin and the sound of the crashing waves into the sea wall are the only two things that she can hear. It's funny how if she was not drunk at all, this ranting to Draco Malfoy and him listening to her wouldn't even happen. They hated each other in school. They loathe each other. She took a glance at him and his gaze was fixed at the sea. Hands-on his pocket and shook his head. And he broke the silence.

"You were never the one who like the spotlight Granger, yet you find yourself in one." He paused a bit and then continued, "I know the feeling. When I was a boy, I am used to it, being known pure blood and at the top of society, our name won't escape the tabloids. But after my father was sent to Azkaban, everything changed. We're still in the newspaper but it's not the same." Even though her head is spinning, she still captured all the words he said.

"At least you're used to it." She laughed dryly.

"I'm just used to it but that does not imply that I like it. Why do you think I came here?" And with that he faced her.

The distance between them became smaller. He got taller than she last saw him. Hermione tilts her head and their faces are inches away. The smell of the liquor lingers. She can't help but notice the things she already did notice before at Hogwarts. He is still as handsome as they were in school. If he isn't just a git, Hermione could confirm to herself that she would have a crush on him but she isn't that shallow enough to like someone just because of their looks. Hermione noticed that his hand move towards her face and to her surprise, he brushed them off her face, gently. And it sent shivers to her. His gestures and touch are so foreign to her.

“You know Granger, I never did hate you.” And that caught her off guard. She didn’t know what to reply so she just stared at him, bewildered. She’s fighting off the fact that anytime she might pass out, she is so dizzy. She might not even remember this moment.

“You might not even remember this tomorrow.” It’s like he was reading her mind. “but I never thought I would see you again. After the war or even before it, I never thought I would get this close to you.” And as if it’s all in timing, she shifted her head closer to his temples, touching.

“Malfoy…” That was the last thing she remembered.

**X**

As the bright sun shines through the windows, Hermione fluttered her eyes open and find herself in an unusual space. Silk black sheets, four-poster wooden bed… Merlin’s Beard --- No, this isn’t her hotel. She quickly got up from the bed to her wand.

“Hermione Jean Granger, how could you be so stupid?” She groaned to herself, her head is throbbing in pain. Hangovers are the worst. She rummaged the whole room looking for her wand. Pacing back and forth, still clueless about the place she’s in.

“You’re looking for this?” A blond tall man walked in front her and hand her wand along with a cup of tea, his hair is all messy, and still wearing his pajamas. And then it struck her,

“Holy cricket! Did we? You and I? Oh, God.” She slapped her forehead and for a mere second Draco just stared at her, amused.

“No we didn’t, I just brought you here because I didn’t know where your hotel is.” He said.

“Why?” Stupid, Hermione. What kind of question is that?

“Why what? Why we didn’t fuck?” He chuckled and her face flushed red because of embarrassment.

“No, I--” She couldn’t finish her sentence because Malfoy is staring at her, very very amused.

“Tell me, Granger, do you want to?” Malfoy walked closer to her. That’s where she regretted that her pride washed over her. She also took a step closer to him, she looked into his lips. She could feel his warm breath against her lips. And he continued,

“But I won’t do it without your consent.”

“What if I say, yes?” She challenged him. Draco’s arms snake around her waist pulling her even more close to him.

“Then,” He kissed her forehead, “I’ll..” and then the tip of her nose. “ do..this.” and his lips crashed against her.

Hermione step up on her tiptoes and responded to his kiss. The kiss began to deepen and Draco is kissing her harder by the minute and her body fully awakes because of this sensation. Her fingers reach for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. And Draco also undressed her carefully as he kissed her neck and Hermione let out a moan.

"Please, Draco." Draco lifted her and placed her gently to the bed. He plants kisses down her stomach and hips. Draco started to spreads her legs apart, kissing and nipping her inner thighs.

“Fuck.” Draco groaned at Hermione’s fingers in his hair. Draco kissed her again. Finally, she feels him enter her slowly and a soft gasp escaping her lips. The sensation is something Hermione, never felt before, no she isn’t new to this. Ron was her first. But the feeling with Draco Malfoy was different, different enough that she easily gave in. As they both reach their ends, breathing hard, they lay on the floor in each other's arms. After moments of taking everything in Hermione, suddenly realize how fucked up the situation is, she just slept with Draco Malfoy.

“I have to go, Malfoy.” She said. “Granger,” he called her and she rose from her position and gather her clothes.

“Malfoy, this isn't--”

“I assure you, Granger. This will be the last time.” He assured her, she gave him a nod and apparate back to her hotel.

**X**

As her days went fast, today is her last full day in the French Rivieras. She took a final look into the coastline at her balcony trying to nudge the thoughts of Draco Malfoy in her head. It was hard, terribly, hard getting him out of her thoughts. She just hopes that by the time she gets back tomorrow, everything will be normal. She’ll just pretend that it didn’t happen and besides who on earth would believe they even touched each other? She sighed and let a small laugh. This vacation of hers had been the craziest, this was supposed to be her escape, her little rebellion act but then again loopholes and fate must love to play with her. She sips the cup of tea she was holding and she heard a knock to her door. That must be the room service, she requested some pastries to go along with her tea. Hermione reached for the door and a blond-haired man stand before her.

“I said, that was the last time but - fuck Granger, I just can’t stop thinking about you.” He confessed. He was still standing in her doorway.

“Malfoy, we can’t d--”

“I know you want this too.” His voice was firm. And Hermione knows what he said isn’t a lie. Draco added, “After this tell me you don’t want it and this will really be the last time, I swear my name on it.”

And for the second time this trip Draco Malfoy’s mouths were on hers, deep and hard. As enter her room and their steps lead to her bed. And again their bodies touched against each other. 

**X**

The sound of her alarm clock woke her up, Draco Malfoy was beside her and a few hours from now she’s gonna hop on to an airplane and leave for London. As for when she decided to wake him up, he was already awake.

“I’ll be going back to Britain, for the next two weeks. I am needed to run our family business.” She didn’t even ask but it felt like he already knew what she was going to say.

“If we’re gonna do this, Malfoy. No strings attached, just for pure pleasure.” She clarified, and never in her wildest thoughts she would be in a situation like this. “If you want to date someone, we can stop, just say the word. And if I don’t want this anymore, I’ll tell you honestly. Lastly, don’t fall in love with me because for sure, I know I won’t fall for you.”

And his answer was a simple nod.

_________________________________________________________________

“Where are you going?” She heard Draco’s groggy voice as she tiptoes towards the shower.

“You’re awake. I have breakfast with Harry and Ron at 8:30” Hermione informed him as she hopped into the shower. Letting the hot steamy water drip across her body.

“The Weasel is back?” Draco asked but Hermione didn’t hear him, she continued to clean herself and when finished she grabbed one of Draco’s fresh towels. It strongly smelled like him. As she got off the shower, humming to herself, she saw Draco sitting on the bed leaning his back to the headboard.

“You are in a good mood. Is it because of the Weasel?” He sounded suspicious.

“Yes, I haven’t seen him since we parted ways.” She said, “I’ll borrow this one.” Hermione’s referring to one of Draco’s lounge shirts.

She heard Draco scowl, but it wasn’t loud enough for her to hear the words. Draco is still looking at her, and by the looks of it seems like he is annoyed at something.

“And you look like you’ve seen one of your suits ruined.” She pointed out as she grabs her wand and cast a drying charm on her hair. He just stared daggers at her.

She shook her head and say, “What got your mornings in a twist?” Still, he didn’t respond.

It really drives the confusion in Hermione, every time Ron is mentioned Draco’s mood would quickly turn to sour. It’s been a year that they’ve been doing this. A year without catching feelings, without Draco catching feelings for her. As for her, she started to get confused day by day. She started to care even more for him. And all hell will break loose because she knew that one day, the no falling in love rule, she’ll be the one to break it. How can she not fall for him, he changed massively, and even with his flaws, she saw how perfect he can be. It’s definitely something Hermione hasn’t felt in a very long time.

“I’ll go and floo now to my flat. I’d better get ready.” She grabs the exact amount of floo powder and walked towards the fireplace.

“Will you come back tonight?” As she was about to say her destination, he asked. His expression is now softened.

“Yes,” She replied shortly. Yes, because Saturday is their day. Hermione gave him a small smile as she vanished through the green fire to her flat. She immediately went to her closet and pick out her clothes for the day. While doing so, she couldn’t help but think about her relationship with Malfoy. If she was the Hermione everyone knew before, she wouldn’t have agreed to this setup. Hermione washed away all of those thoughts from her mind, she needed to be calm and collected for today, she’s going to see her best friends.

At exactly 8:15, she left her flat and apparated to muggle London. She landed on an empty alley near the quaint muggle cafe. They agreed that it’s best if that to reunite in muggle London, there would at least be the slightest chance that the cameras of the prophet will flash at them. She entered the cafe and her eyes instantaneously saw two red-haired beings and one boy with glasses. Ginny’s here too.

“Hermione!” Ron called as soon as he saw her. He looks very mature than the last time she saw him. Hermione hugged him tightly. She missed him, she missed her other best friend.

“Ron, I’m so glad your back.” She expressed.

Their whole breakfast is composed of catching up with each other's lives. About Ron’s life mostly, since he had been away for a year. He matured and grown, well, not so much since he’s still the Ron, that they know. Hermione listened to the stories and laughter of her friends. Harry and Ginny, announced the date of their wedding and their wedding plan.

“Ron, you will be my best man,” Harry said.

“And you Hermione will be my brides’ maid,” Ginny added. The excitement both in their eyes is visible. They’re both so in love with each other. Only one could wish to have a love like theirs.

“And speaking of weddings, it looks like our old Slytherin nemesis will be tied up soon too,” Ron said as he placed the Daily Prophet on the table.

Ginny looked at Hermione, she didn’t believe it until Harry picked up the new paper and read the headlines.

“Keeping it traditional: Malfoy and Greengrass engaged.” Harry reads.

Hermione’s face looked like she’s falling from the highest building in Britain. There’s no way, he would have told her. Her day went from the sun shines to storms. She looked at the photo on the prophet, his suit, that was the one he was wearing yesterday. The photo was taken yesterday. Yesterday, they spent the whole night together but he didn’t say a thing. Despite the fact that Hermione is slowly admitting to herself that she cares for him, she didn’t want to be in the middle of whatever Malfoy and Greengrass have. Her emotions are strong, she’s more hurt than angry. Hurt that she let herself care when she knew that their arrangement is just nothing but the means of pleasure.

“Are you okay, Mione?” she zoned out as she heard Ron asked her.

“Uh,” she wasn’t sure what to say to them since they didn’t know, only Ginny knows.

“Are you feeling well?” Ron asked again, Ginny is looking at her again.

She tried to compose herself, “Yes, I’m fine. I just got lost in my thoughts. So, Ginny, it would be my honor to your bride’s maid.”

She plastered a small smile hiding every feeling she feels.

As they’ve gone their separate ways, bidding each other sweet goodbyes. Hermione apparated back to her flat. And for the second time, she stripped and went inside the shower, the hot water streams down to their body as she sighed. She decided not to go to Draco’s for a while, her confusion is not helping. What would she say to him, he just probably gonna end it anyway? And she didn’t know if she could even bear it. A year with him made her different, his presence around here is something new. The thing they had wasn’t meant to last, she knew that they both do - but it’s too soon. No matter how many times she thinks she’s prepared for this day, she’s only fooling herself because deep down she knew she isn’t. She stayed at her flat and just crumpled down to her bed the whole day, she felt drained. Hours passed she didn’t notice that it is almost seven pm. Draco might be wondering where she is, or, maybe he isn’t wondering at all. She went to her kitchen to make herself some dinner when she found the last person she wanted to see sitting at her couch. She didn’t even hear him floo in.

“Finally, I thought you were dead already.” Draco joked, “I’ve been waiting for you to come out of your room for ten minutes now.”

“Why are you here?”

“You didn’t show up at my flat,”

“I’m tired.” She said as she walked towards her kitchen and on her table, there’s already a dinner that was set up.

“I kinda guessed you haven’t eaten yet, so I prepared something, with the help of our elf of course.” He was behind her.

“Thanks, although you didn’t have to.”

Could she even do this? They both ate quietly, awfully quiet. They both never have been quiet, Draco would always ramble on how annoying some of his co-workers were and she would just listen or tell how her day went. Hermione can feel Draco’s eyes on her, he stopped eating, he was just looking at her. Hermione continued indulging as if she didn’t notice Draco’s stares.

“That’s it.” He said and Hermione frowned at him.“What’s wrong Granger?”

 _Granger_ , that’s what he would call her if he’s really annoyed or mad. Well, if someone has the right to be mad, it would Hermione. She placed her utensils gently on the table and looked at him and still said nothing.

“You’re quiet. You haven’t been answering my owls.” That’s true, his owl flew in earlier and Hermione read them but she didn’t reply.

“What for Draco, why should I answer them?”

“What?” Draco was surprised at Hermione’s response. She stood up and took her wand out, cast a spell so that the table would be clean.

“Go home Draco, it’s late.” No, it's not even late, it’s only 8 pm. She just didn’t want to see him or even start an argument.

“No, Granger.” He said, stubbornly. She turned her back at him and he grabbed her arm. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

And Hermione had it.

“When you saw me yesterday and you didn’t even say a word about your betrothal to Astoria Greengrass!” Her voiced raised and she looked daggers at him. Draco sighed as she continued.

“I don’t even know what’s wrong me Draco. This? Us? This is fucked up. We both know that.” Her eyes started to water and she couldn’t even look at him as to how Draco’s eyes were fixed at her. “You could have said a word Draco!”

“That article was nothing but a stupid and made up one, we nowhere engaged.” He spoke.

It could be possible that Prophet again is lying, that’s all that Rita does. But at the time same the article could be somehow true.

“Don’t make this confusing as it already is, Draco.”

“You are confusing.” He shot back.

“We.. we better end this.” As the words escaped her mouth, she felt like her heart had been dropped. Hermione glance at Draco. He shakes his head and started to let out a bitter chuckle.

“It seems the know-it-all doesn’t even know anything at all.” the sentence made Hermione winced, what is he talking about?

“That article-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” She cut him.

“I don’t care, Granger. I’m just going to say it now and you have no choice but to listen. That article? That was shot last night at the restaurant where I cleared to Astoria that I am not going to agree to an arranged marriage with her because I’m in love with someone else.”

That even hurt, he was already in love with someone else.

“And you’re right we must end this because this is fucked up.” He paused and walked closer to Hermione. “And because I want to start over, I’m done pretending that I’m happy with this set up we have, this will never be enough Hermione. I want this to be real.”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione is very confused.

“You annoyed me to hell, Hermione Granger but at the same time, I’ve found myself being attracted to you. You didn’t remember what I told you last year at the boulevard?” Hermione shrugged, she was too drunk to remember his words.

“I said, I never thought I would see you again. After the war or even before it, I never thought I would get this close to you.” He brushed his fingers to her face. “Ever since the fourth year, it annoyed me to hell that I was becoming attracted to you day by day. I hated it and I thought it would pass until I saw you again after the war. To my relief, you and Weasel are over but you didn’t want to enter a relationship yet, and I can’t let you slip through my hands again, that’s why I agreed to this.”

“Draco..I-”

“From the very beginning, I already broke your rule because I’m in love with you Granger, and you don’t have to say it back. I’ll do the courting if you want to but I won’t force you to love me back.”

Hearing him say those made her heart race because of joy, all this time. How could she not see it? Draco had been there. He didn’t change for the whole world to see, he changed for her. When they started their whole agreement, even at the time where it isn’t necessary for Draco to be there, she would always find him at his. When she was sick, he was the one who took care of her. When she stayed up late for work and couldn’t meet him up, Draco showed at her office and waited up for her, nothing happened, he just brought her dinner and side apparated her home. She was too busy minding her own feelings and she didn’t even notice his.

And without hesitation, she wrapped his arms around him. She whispered. “I care about you, Draco. And I think I’m starting to fall for you.”

____________________________________

It’s been five months since Draco and Hermione confessed to each other and started dating for real. They decided after a month of keeping it private, Hermione and Draco went out on public together as a couple, with hands intertwined. It wasn’t easy telling her friends about them first, but as adults, Harry and Ron came around and understand her. Narcissa, Draco’s mother welcomed Hermione gladly, as for Lucius he is civil with it. It wasn’t easy as one, two, three, but they are both happy about what they have as of the moment. Now, they’re currently at the reception of Harry and Ginny’s wedding. People started dancing on the dance floor.

And Draco cleared his throat and muttered, “Do you want to dance?”

Wide-eyed Hermione Granger, let out a chuckle “What?”

“I won’t ask again, Hermione.”

“I would love to, Draco.” Hermione placed her arms at his shoulder while Draco’s hands are on her waist.

They both swayed to the sound of the music. For some people's habits, just pass, they come and go or they just fade. But this kind of habit that Hermione has, the habit of loving the person in front of her is the one that will never pass. Before Hermione couldn’t figure out why love with him is different _until she realized that she hadn’t been in love with anyone else the way she loves Draco._ And for the first time in her life, she was sure about this. Her heart is full as the ocean. Draco’s lips were on her forehead, he kissed it softly and hear him say the words she had been longing to hear from the right person.

“I love you, Granger.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It would a lot if you leave a comment and a kudos! Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
